Fencing
Fencing is a sport requiring the use of swords. There are three weapons in fencing, foil, epee, and saber. Fencing involves a complex system of touches and right of way for foil and saber. Epee, uniquely, does not have right of way. Fencing requires the use of parries to block attacks from the opponents. When one successfully parries in foil or saber, he or she gains the right of way. Right of way is used to determine who gained the touch, e.g. if two people attack at the same time, the one with the right of way is awarded the point. If nobody has right of way, it is called simultaneous or "together". Right of Way Right of way can be given to the fencer in a variety of ways. When fencer x attacks fencer y and fencer y parries fencer x's attack, fencer y gains the right of way. This gives him the opportunity to attack fencer x, usually with a riposte, and obtain the point. Even if the fencer who has right of way attacks slightly after the foe attacks, as long as he has the right of way he will still gain the point. In saber fencing if fencer x (who does not have right of way) attacks fencer y, but fencer y takes too long to respond to the attack, fencer x is awarded the touch. This is referred to as Lockout and can only occur if the fencer who does have right of way takes at least 100 milliseconds to respond. If fencer x attacks fencer y, but fencer y pulls distance and makes fencer x's attack fall short, fencer y will gain the right of way. This makes it more sensible for him to attack without hesitation. If fencer x successfully beats fencer y's blade, then fencer x will gain the right of way. If fencer x attempts to beat fencer y's blade, but fencer y disengages, fencer y keeps the right of way. Foil The Foil is one of the three swords in fencing. When fencing foil, only the torso, the sides, and the back count as on target areas. Anywhere else is off target. The foilist can only stab to gain a touch and attack, if the blade does not actually stab and rather merely slides on the foe, that would be known as flat and would be disregarded. If there is an off target attack where the opponent has been stabbed, the fencers will stop fencing and stick both of their blades out in Point in Line. They will retreat until only the tips touch and will proceed fencing. Foil includes all eight parries, but mainly four parries are used; parry four, parry six, parry seven, and parry eight. Épée The Épée is one of the three swords in fencing. When fencing épee, anywhere is on target excluding the back of the head (because it is not protected by the mask) and the hands. The épéeist can only stab his opponent to gain a touch. All eight parries are used in épée. Saber The Saber is one of the three swords in fencing. When fencing Saber, anywhere from the waist up is on target excluding the back of the head. Unlike foil and épée, saberists are aloud to slash their opponent and hit with the edge of the blade- thus gaining a touch. When the point is off target, saberists do not stop fencing; they proceed to fence and disregard the off target hit. Saber includes five parries; parry one, parry two, parry three, parry four, and parry. It is necessary for saberists to point the edge of their blade in the direction of the attack. The reason for this is that the edge points in the direction of the bell guard, and facing the bell guard towards the opponent provides better defense and technique. Equipment Fencing requires much equipment to protect oneself from attacks. This includes the Jacket, the mask, the glove, and the sword. These are the main pieces of equipment, however more is required in tournaments and for events. Including the Chest Protector and the Underarm Protector.